Destiny
by makaylagarza5648
Summary: A girl who discovers she has amazing gift. but she might be to late.


By: MaKayla Garza

Chapter 1

_For everything will die at a certain time and place, no matter if you try your hardest for it not. Everything in the end will tarnish and turn to nothing. _

_It will._

_~Unknown_

_Years ago_

It started to happen when I was about ten years old. My mother got sick, she could no longer eat by herself. It was bad enough my father beat her, but now he wouldn't feed her either. I would have to help her with every task she needed to take care of. I would bath, feed, dress, and babysit my own mother. It was tough, she lasted about a month in that state.

As soon as my mother died that's when he started to beat me. He would do it every time he got drunk, which was about every other day. I would go to school wearing long sleeves and pants no matter how hot it got. Just so people didn't see me scares and bruises. . I would always sit at the back of class and never talk no one, I didn't want any one to know what I go through.

When I reached maturity which was at thirteen, that's when my dad also started to touch me. I would beg him not to make me. I finally got the courage to move in with my aunt. Went to a different school.

Now

"It's gonna be your fifteenth birthday tomorrow Skylar, let me do something for it." my aunt insisted.

"Aunt Marie. I'm fine I don't want nothing to take place for my stupid birthday." I insist to her.

"Oh come on you could invite some cute guys, or get some friends over." she came back.

"You know me and people don't agree. No one wants to hang out with me."

'"Okay, okay. But if something were to take place tomorrow don't blame me." she said with a smirk on her face.

The rest of my day pasted by fairly quickly, I did home work and took a hot shower. Got into my favorite shorts. And a black tank-top. I had a bad dream again, I never tell Aunt Marie because she might freak and call the police and say my father has found us.

Anyways, the next morning I woke up took a shower, brushed my teeth and got dressed. I happened to look in the mirror. Looked at my jet black hair that was long. I would cut my hair. My mother believed it was beautiful. My green eyes were the only thing on me I thought was worth looking at. I still have the scares my father gave me but they aren't that noticable. No, I didn't put on make up. I don't wear it. My opinion is when people wear make up the look like a clown. And I hate clowns, I'm deathly afraid of them. Well them and spiders, and my father. But I don't have to worry he has no clue where me and my aunt are.

I get on the bus and boom, the same thing that happens every day I get tripped, but something is different about this trip it triggers something inside me, I snap. Then out of no where I'm up on my feet and I hit something, something hard. I know this because there is pain in my hand, this pain hurt so bad like laying on nails.

I look and it turns out I hit Samuel Johnson in the noise, he looks at me but instead of him mad like I thought he would be he is smiling at me. Me, I can't believe he is smiling at me, I've had a crush on him since I was thirteen when I moved here. I get to the back of the bus and a girl Chelsea comes in my seat and before I can put in my ear buds she rips them out of my hand and says in the calmest voice.

"Samuel is my boy, you mess with him and I will rip all your ugly black hair out of your ugly head. Got it? Good." I just roll my eyes and look away she finally moves. Good reddens. Like I had a chance with him. The bus ride is fairly short. When I got to school I went into my first hour class. Every one else goes into the gym to hang. Not me, I'd rather be by myself, I like it that way. My teacher comes in and says hello. I'm no busy reading a book so I just lift my head a little. For some reason Samuel comes in and who is right by him hanging all over him? Chelsea. Great, she looks at me with a glare. I just ignore her and keep reading. The next thing I know Samuel comes and says "Hey. How are you?" I ignore him too. It's better I do. No reason to believe her likes me that would be a lie.


End file.
